Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made
' 'Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made '''es el decimotercer opening de la serie, aparece desde el episodio 333 hasta el episodio 355. Sipnosis El opening comienza con Conan Edogawa mirando la pantalla y el fondo cambia mostrando las estaciones del año y a medida de que el fondo cambia, Conan aparece con distintas posiciones y así haciendo una introducción al capitulo.Luego se le cruza un auto y de allí sale Ninzaburo Shiratori y Wataru Takagi, luego, viene otro auto rojo y de allí se muestan a Miwako Sato y a Juzo Megure. Después muestran a Kogoro Mouri y a Yusaku Kudo y los tapan Eri Kisaki y Yukiko Kudo apegadas en sus espaldas, después aparecen Ran Mouri y Sonoko Suzuki en un día de lluvia mientras Sonoko le da unos codazos mientras que Ran reacciona con incomodez alejando su brazo de esta. Siguiéndole, aparece Heiji Hattori manejando su moto y detrás de el esta sentada Kazuha Toyama mientras que el para su moto y ambos se sacan sus cascos mirando a la pantalla. Luego aparece Conan motando una bicicleta, mientras la cambia por su patineta y tira a la pantalla uno de sus dardos anesteciantes desde su reloj y despues muestra los usos de sus herramientas como: su corbatin simulador de voz y sus zapatos mientras la pantalla se divide mostrando a este usando sus anteojos rastradores y sacando una pelota desde su cinturon mientras la golpea con sus zapatos. Luego muestran a los miembros de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives mientras en la mitad de la pantalla muestran a Ai Haibara y la pantalla vuelve a su estado normal y muestran a Gin, Vodka y Vermouth. Conan corre y a su lado sale Ran; Yusaku vestido del "Barón nocturno" se saca una mascara que lleva aquel, Yukiko disfrazada mientras se saca su gorro y a Ai disfrazada de Conan sacándose su peluca y mascarilla, luego a Heiji sacándose una mascara de Shinichi, Shinichi con su disfraz de príncipe sacándose su mascara y Kogoro mira hacia atrás. Conan mientras corre aparece Jodie Starling, el Dr. Araide, Shuichi Akai, y con un pantallazo Conan cambia de dirección y se muestran a Hiroshi Agasa, Yumi Miyamoto, Sango Yokomizo y el inspector Yamamura, mientras se tropieza y se cae dando una voltereta, mira hacia atrás y muestran a todos los personajes principales y secundarios mirándolo. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original= Kimi ga totsuzen inaku naru yume wo Saikin yoku miru no yo to Utsumuku watashi ni nani mo iwazu ni Poketto no naka de tsuyoku te wo nigiri shimeta kimi Iro wo kisoi ai saku hana no you ni Mono ugena ame ni sae mo Yori sono sugata ga kagayaku you ni Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii ano basho made Ima wa mada futari otagai hashiri tsudzukeyou ne Kimi to azayaka na iro ni naru sono toki made Aenai hibi ga itoshisa wo mashite yuku yo Soshite itsu no hi ni ka Kono yo no naka wa sentakushi ga oosugite Tokidoki erabezu mayotte shimau keredo Kekkyoku furikaereba itsu datte Jibun ga ayumi kizuite kita hitosuji no michi ga ima ni tsunagatte iru yo Soshite hito ni homerareru michi yori mo Jibun ga yorokoberu michi erabu bekida to kimi ga oshiete kureta ne Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii ano basho made Juutai ni makikomarete iradatsu toki wa sora wo miageyou Aitasa ni saki isoi de daisetsu na mono miotosanai you ni Nakimushi na hibi mo warai banashi ni naru yo ne Kitto itsu no hi ni ka Mirai ga mabushi sugite Me ga kurami nani mo miezu Toki ni susumu houkou wo miushinau keredo Sono hikari ni yotte ima ashimoto ni nobiru Kuroi kage wo tayori ni aruite yukou GO WAY Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii ano basho made Mezasu soko wa kitto tagai ni amaeru tame no basho janai Itsuka atataka na kaze ni tsutsumare dakiaeru hi made Tsumetai oikaze ni tachi mukatte ikou Ima wa mada sorezore ni Kimi to yakusoku shita yasashii ano basho made Nige michi wo fuyaseba yokei meiro ni hamaru yo ne Tatoe hyoushiki no nai michi ga tsudzuita to shite mo Shinji au kimochi wo michi shirube ni yuku yo Yasashii ano basho made |-|Inglés= Recently, I’ve been dreaming a lot About you suddenly disappearing Without saying anything to me as I hung my head You tightly gripped your hands in your pockets Like flowers that bloom to compete their colors against each other It’s like how even in the languid rain Your figure shines To that tender place I promised you Now for the both of us, let’s keep running still Until the season that turns into a vivid color with you The days when we can’t meet intensifies our love And then someday- There are too many choices in this world Sometimes I get lost, unable to choose But in the end, when I look back, at any time The single road that I walked and built on my own is connected to the present And then you taught me that I must choose a road I can be pleased with Rather than a road of being praised by people To that tender place I promised you When we’re caught in traffic jams and get annoyed, let’s look up at the sky So that I don’t overlook important things when I hurry, wanting to see you The crybaby days will turn into funny stories, too Certainly someday- The future is too glaringly bright So my eyes get blinded and I can’t see anything At times, I lose sight of the direction to advance in But I’ll walk, relying on the black shadow Stretched by the light to my feet now, GO WAY To that tender place I promised you The spot that I aim for certainly isn’t the place to take advantage of one another Until the day when we’re surrounded by a warm wind and able to hug each other Let’s stand up to the cold tailwind For now, it’s still to each our own To that tender place I promised you If I increase the number of escape routes, I’ll needlessly get trapped in mazes Even if the signless road continues on I’ll go turn the feeling of believing in each other into the road sign To that tender place |-|Español= Cuando bajé mi cabeza y te dije que había estado soñando que de repente desaparecías Tu solo tomaste fuertemente mi mano en tu bolsillo y no dijiste nada. Tu brillo es tan radiante como el nacimiento de un arcoíris de flores, incluso en la melancólica lluvia Hasta que alcancemos ese gentil lugar prometido Ahora ambos tuvimos que seguir corriendo hasta que podamos convertir esos días en que no podemos vernos en brillantes colores para que así nuestro amor crezca y entonces algún día... Van a haber muchas opciones en este mundo A veces dudo y no puedo elegir Cuando miro el pasado, siempre hay un solo camino que he construido que se conecta con el presente Y tú fuiste el único que me enseñó que debía elegir solo un camino Ese es el que me hace más feliz inclusive más del que los demás adulan Hasta que alcancemos ese gentil lugar prometido Cuando me quedo pegada y frustrada en un atochamiento miro hacia el cielo así no pierdo de vista que lo más importante son mis ganas de verte Los días en que lloré se convertirán algún día en algo de lo que pueda reír El futuro es tan brillante que me hace sentir mareada y no puedo ver nada A veces pierdo mi horizonte pero esa luz me pone una sombra negra atada a mis pies, y así seguiré por ese camino Hasta que alcancemos ese gentil lugar prometido El lugar al que nos dirigimos no está en alguna parte que podamos presumir Hasta el día que podamos llegar, rodeados por el viento cálido Enfrentemos las ráfagas de viento y sigamos adelante En este momento estamos solos Hasta que alcancemos ese gentil lugar prometido Mientras más rutas de escape hagas más te pierdes en el laberinto Incluso si el camino no está marcado Voy a usar nuestra confianza como guía para ese gentil lugar prometido. Curiosidades * Algunos personajes se visten tal cual como en episodios por ejemplo Yukiko se viste como en el episodio 145, Ai y Shinichi como el capitulo 192-193. Imágenes Portada Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made.jpg|Portada del CD Contraportada Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made.jpg|Contraportada del CD CD de Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings Categoría:Esbozos